


Nephrite's and Jasper's night together

by Chromite



Series: Chromite's Oddities [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Transformation, egg pushing, horn rubbing, longing wishes, nipple sucking, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Jasper helps her love Nephrite through an act of passion.





	Nephrite's and Jasper's night together

**Author's Note:**

> Things you need to know before reading:  
In this scenario, the longer a gem goes without sex, the further they revert back into their monster forms.  
Jasper and Nephrite are a couple, but Jasper's reversion is slower due to how short a time she spent corrupted.  
If you couldn't tell from the tags, this story gets weird. Turn back now if you have any doubts about how well you'll enjoy any of the tags.  
For those that read it, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> None of the stories in this series require you to read the others. Anything you need to know will be presented in the notes.

>Nephrite's mandibles clicked in excitement as she ran her fingers gently along Jasper's small green horns. A shiver of pleasure ran through Jasper's body as she gently stroked Nephrite's cheek with her left hand. She wanted to kiss Nephrite passionately, but knew the acid spit wouldn't be kind to her form.  
>Jasper slowly moved her hands down Nephrite's body as she continued to play with Jasper's horns. Jasper moaned a little as she started to slide Nephrite's top down, exposing two small black breasts, her neon green nipples perking up as the cool air touched then.  
>Jasper began to gently suck on Nephrite's left boob, swirling her tongue along the nipple as she gently rubbed the other boob with her left hand. Nephrite began to click her mandibles faster, her hands leaving Jasper's horns in favor of the quartz's chest. A low hum escaped from Nephrite's mouth as a wave of pleasure ran through her body. She desperately wanted to suck on Jasper's nipple the same was Jasper was sucking on hers, but knew she couldn't in her current condition. Nephrite slowly lowered Jasper's top, revealing two massive orange breasts. Nephrite gently caressed Jasper's breasts, running her index fingers around the aureoles.  
>Jasper moaned as she removed her mouth from Nephrite's left breast to move on to sucking the right, saliva dripping from her tongue as she licked her lips. Nephrite let out another low hum of pleasure as she felt Jasper swirl her tongue around her right nipple.  
>Nephrite stopped fondling Jasper's breasts, clicking excitedly as she placed her hands on Jasper's waist. She gently lowered Jasper's pants, revealing a moist, puffy pussy.  
>Nephrite gave Jasper a gentle push. Jasper smiled at the green gem, fangs glinting in the sunlight. "Already? I thought you liked foreplay."  
>Nephrite let out an annoyed whine from her mandibles as her gem eye narrowed at Jasper.  
>Jasper sighed. "Fine, we'll do it your way this time." Jasper sat down and lied down upon the hillside, spreading her legs wide.  
>Nephrite clicked excitedly as she loomed over Jasper, positioning her buggy bottom over Jasper's pussy. A long tube began to protrude from Nephrite's abdomen, Jasper braced herself as Nephrite inserted her ovipositor into Jasper's pussy. Jasper wrapped her legs around Nephrite's abdomen as Nephrite began to move her tube in and out.  
>Jasper moaned as Nephrite increased her thrusting speed. Jasper reached up to play with Nephrite's breasts as she felt her vagina tightening around Nephrite's ovipositor.  
>Nephrite let out a shrill whine as she felt the first of her hard eggs slide out of her body, through the ovipositor, and into Jasper's waiting womb. Her mandibles shrunk with each egg she passed. Four eggs in, Nephrite had proper lips again, a moan escaping from them before she leaned down to press her lips against Jasper's. Three more eggs passed into Jasper before her buggy abdomen began to recede, her ovipositor slipping out of Jasper's pussy before it faded away entirely.  
>Jasper grunted a bit as she squeezed the eggs out of her womb. Nephrite's cheeks blushed green as she looked down upon her love, gently stroking her cheek. "I'm sorry you have to go through this for me my dear Jasper."  
>"Don't hnnngh, don't worry about it my sweet Nephrite. There's no other gem I'd rather be with than you."  
>The last eggs slipped out of Jasper's vagina. The pair looked at them wistfully. Nephrite spoke up first. "Do you think my eggs will ever be able to produce young someday?"  
>Jasper shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they will, someday." Jasper gently stroked Nephrite's cheek. "I love you Nephrite."  
>"I love you too Jasper." The pair pressed their bodies together, cuddling nude in the sunlight. The pair drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace, both dreaming of having a family someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is one of the strangest stories I've ever written, as a request for someone somewhere I won't name directly. Still, it was an interesting thing to write out.


End file.
